


on (our) love

by vellichor_productions



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Love, Other, Poetry, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellichor_productions/pseuds/vellichor_productions
Summary: our love is not of the movie/novel/song variety...





	on (our) love

**Author's Note:**

> um....this is a thing. because i'm young and dumb and pretty sure i'm in love. please enjoy. comments and kudos are appreciated.

our love is not of the movie/novel/song variety.  
our love, my dear, does not burn white-hot or shine brilliantly like the stars  
nor does it grow and engulf, consuming all  
like the flames of a wildfire.

rather,  
it is calm like the sun through the blinds on early sunday mornings,  
like the flickering of unrecognizably scented tea candles.  
it is, unwavingly gentle like the glow of your smile  
the cool fluff of your bedding  
and the pale pastel of your sweater.

we are not the stuff of movies/novels/songs.  
we are young and soft around the edges (so is our love),  
living in a lovely haze of happiness and warmth.

i'd like to stay like this a little while longer?


End file.
